1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supplying apparatus, mounted in a fuel tank, in which components such as a fuel pump and the like for supplying fuel are assembled as a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for taking fuel out of a fuel tank of an automotive vehicle and for supplying the fuel to a fuel injection device or the like, there is an approach in which a reservoir installed within the fuel tank and a tank cover for closing an opening portion formed in an upper portion of the fuel tank are connected to each other, and components such as the reservoir, a fuel pump, a fuel filter, a pressure regulator and the like are assembled into a module that is attachable to or detachable from the fuel tank (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication Hei 7-109179 and German Patent Application Laid-Open DE3510890, for example).
In the fuel supplying apparatus disclosed in the above-described publications, in order to cope with the deformation of the fuel tank corresponding to the pressure difference between the interior and the exterior thereof, the vibration of the automotive vehicle or the like, the tank cover mounted on the upper portion of the fuel tank and the reservoir located on the bottom portion of the fuel tank are coupled with each other to be mutually displaceable in the vertical direction of the fuel tank (i.e., in an axial direction of the opening portion of the fuel tank).
However, since the reservoir is formed into a cylindrical shape coaxial with the tank cover, if all the components such as the fuel pump, the fuel filter and the like are disposed between the tank cover and the reservoir, a large space is needed therebetween, causing a height of the fuel tank to be increased. In order to solve this problem of the increased height, it is possible to make an approach to increase diameters of the reservoir and the tank cover. However, in this case, since the area of the opening portion of the fuel tank is increased, this is disadvantageous in view of the mechanical strength of the fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,741 discloses a fuel supplying apparatus in which a cylindrical container receiving therein a fuel pump is connected to the tank cover through a bellows, and the fuel pump and the above-described container are slanted obliquely to be installed within the fuel tank by utilizing the elastic deformation of the bellows. With such an arrangement, a height of the unit is decreased in comparison with the case where the fuel pump and the container are installed in an upright condition just below the opening portion of the fuel tank, and it is possible to make the fuel tank thin without enlarging the opening portion of the fuel tank. However, in this apparatus, a retainer portion provided on the bottom portion within the fuel tank and the reservoir are coupled with each other within the fuel tank to thereby retain the reservoir in a predetermined position. Accordingly, the assembling work of the reservoir is time-consuming. Also, the like problem is encountered upon the removal of the reservoir.
One object of the present invention is to provide a fuel supplying apparatus in which components such as a reservoir and a fuel pump can efficiently be attached to or detached away from a fuel tank and which can suppress a height of the fuel tank without enlarging an opening portion of the fuel tank.
The present invention will now be described. Incidentally, in order to well understand the present invention, in the following description, the reference numerals are to be added to the components or members in parenthesis but it is apparent that the present invention is not limited to the embodiments shown in the drawings.
In order to attain above-described and other objects of the present invention, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fuel supplying apparatus (10A, 10B, 10C) comprising an reservoir (11, 41, 51) to be inserted from an opening portion (1b) provided in an upper portion of a fuel tank (1), a tank cover (12) for closing the opening portion of the fuel tank and a coupling mechanism (13, 43) for coupling the reservoir and the fuel tank with each other so as to be mutually displaceable, wherein the coupling mechanism comprises a pivot (32,40) for rotatably supporting the reservoir (11,41,51) and a supporting member (30,31,44,47) for supporting the pivot (32,40) so that the pivot (32,40) can be movable in an upper and lower direction of the fuel tank (1) relative to the tank cover (12).
According to this invention, since the reservoir is rotatably supported by the pivot and the pivot can be movable in an upper and lower direction of the fuel tank, the posture of entire or part of the reservoir relative to the tank cover can be changed. By utilizing the change of the posture, it is possible to insert at least part of the reservoir beyond the region just below the opening portion of the fuel tank. Accordingly, it is possible to increase the capacity of the reservoir without enlarging the opening portion, and at the same time to reduce also the height of the fuel tank. For example, in the case where the part of the reservoir extends to the deeper portion of the fuel tank, it is possible to suppress the height thereof to reduce the height of the fuel tank while maintaining the capacity to be needed for the reservoir. Also, in the case where all the reservoir is inserted from the region just below the opening portion of the fuel tank to the deeper portion, since the reservoir and the tank cover do not overlap with each other in the upper and lower direction, it is possible to increase the height of the reservoir to thereby increase its capacity while suppressing the increase of the height of the fuel tank.
Also, since the reservoir installed within the fuel tank and the tank cover are coupled with each other by the support member, it is possible to impart a sufficient rigidity to the support member to thereby locate the reservoir in a predetermined position within the fuel tank. Thus, it is not necessary to provide the retainer portion for the reservoir to the inner bottom surface of the fuel tank, and the reservoir can be efficiently attached to or detached away from the fuel tank.
Furthermore, since the pivot for coupling the support member and the reservoir with each other can be moved in the upper and lower direction of the fuel tank, it is possible to relatively move the tank cover and the reservoir in the upper and lower direction in correspondence with the vibration of the vehicle or the deformation of the fuel tank.
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, the coupling mechanism (13, 43) may comprise a biasing device (33, 48, 49) for imparting a force for depressing the pivot (32,40) in the lower direction of the fuel tank (1).
According to this embodiment, the reservoir is depressed to the inner bottom surface of the fuel tank by the biasing device so that the lift thereof may be prevented.
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, said supporting member (30,31,44,47) may have a retainer member (30,44) for retaining the pivot (32,40) and said biasing device (33,48) may impart a force for depressing the retainer member (30,44) onto a bottom surface of the fuel tank (1).
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, said biasing device may be a coil spring (33).
In order to solve the foregoing objects, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fuel supplying a fuel supplying apparatus (10A, 10B, 10C) comprising an reservoir (11, 41, 51) to be inserted from an opening portion (1b) provided in an upper portion of a fuel tank (1), a tank cover (12) for closing the opening portion of the fuel tank and a coupling mechanism (13, 43) for coupling the reservoir and the fuel tank with each other so as to be mutually displaceable, wherein the coupling mechanism comprises a retainer member (30, 44) rotatably connected to the reservoir through a predetermined pivot (32, 40) and at least one coupling member (31, 47) for coupling the retainer member and the tank cover with each other so that the pivot is movable in an upper and lower direction of the fuel tank (1) relative to the tank cover (12), and wherein the retainer member (30,44) is slidably suspended from the tank cover (12) through the coupling member (31, 47).
According to this invention, since the reservoir and the retainer member are rotatably coupled with each other, the posture of entire or part of the reservoir relative to the tank cover can be changed. By utilizing the change of the posture, it is possible to insert at least part of the reservoir beyond the region just below the opening portion of the fuel tank. Accordingly, it is possible to increase the capacity of the reservoir without enlarging the opening portion, and at the same time to reduce also the height of the fuel tank. For example, in the case where the part of the reservoir extends to the deeper portion of the fuel tank, it is possible to suppress the height thereof to reduce the height of the fuel tank while maintaining the capacity to be needed for the reservoir. Also, in the case where all the reservoir is inserted from the region just below the opening portion of the fuel tank to the deeper portion, since the reservoir and the tank cover do not overlap with each other in the upper and lower direction, it is possible to increase the height of the reservoir to thereby increase its capacity while suppressing the increase of the height of the fuel tank.
Also, since the reservoir installed within the fuel tank and the tank cover are coupled with each other by the retainer member and the coupling member, it is possible to impart a sufficient rigidity to the retainer member or the coupling member to thereby locate the reservoir in a predetermined position within the fuel tank while. Thus, it is not necessary to provide the retainer portion for the reservoir to the inner bottom surface of the fuel tank, and the reservoir can be efficiently attached to or detached away from the fuel tank.
Furthermore, since the pivot for coupling the retainer member and the reservoir with each other can be moved in the upper and lower direction of the fuel tank, it is possible to relatively move the tank cover and the reservoir in the upper and lower direction in correspondence with the vibration of the vehicle or the deformation of the fuel tank.
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, the retainer member (30,44) and the coupling member (31,47) may be assembled to be coaxial with each other.
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, a coil spring (33) for biasing the retainer member (30) toward an inner bottom surface of the fuel tank (1) may be provided coaxially with the retainer member (30).
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, the retainer member (30) may be connected to the reservoir (11) through the pivot (32) at a position deviated from a center of the reservoir toward one end thereof in a direction along an inner bottom surface of the fuel tank (1).
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, the other end of the reservoir (11) may be extended inside of the fuel tank (1) beyond a region just below the opening portion (1b) of the fuel tank (1).
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, a corner formed by the other end of the reservoir (11) and a bottom surface (1c) of the reservoir (11) is chamfered.
In the fuel supplying apparatus according to the above invention, the retainer member (30) may be disposed on each side of the reservoir (11) so as to put the reservoir therebetween.